


Before He Cheats - Remastered

by FallenAngelWorks



Series: Before He Cheats [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carrie Underwood - Freeform, I'm not good at tagging, Language, Other, Reader Insert, Song fic, Technically it can be gender neutral?, Tumblr, Violence towards Baby, i promise i'll get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWorks/pseuds/FallenAngelWorks
Summary: Bar, drinks, unknown forces at work - Everything isn't always as it seems, but lets not forget - The bastard broke my heart.





	Before He Cheats - Remastered

_Right now, he’s probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp, and she’s probably getting frisky_

I could feel my blood simmering just below boiling point as I slammed back my next drink. I could hear a tinkling laugh in the background, high pitched, girly, annoying. I turned in my seat just to have my attention pulled back to the corner of the bar. Dean, **_my_** Dean, was grinding up against some bleach blonde to the slow music that rumbled through the speakers in the bar. His hands gripped her hips tightly, her _tinkling_ laugh sounded again as I watched him tuck his face into the side of her neck, presumably to kiss at the skin there. I felt a growl leave my throat as I turned back around on my bar stool. The guy sitting beside me slapped a few bills on to the bar top, and cast a terrified, fleeting glance at me, before hightailing it out of the bar. I tapped two fingers on the bar top, and the tender approached from the other end of the bar, eyes wary. I spent less than a second looking at him before deciding I wanted the rest of the bottle in his hands.

_Right now, he’s probably buying her some fruity little drink ‘cause she can’t shoot whiskey_

“Leave the bottle and bring me a fresh one, whiskey, whatever is most expensive.” I pressed several fifty dollar bills into his palm, before waving him away to do as I asked. I pulled the spout from the mouth of the bottle, and pressed the now liberated opening to my lips. The tequila went down smooth, I downed the half empty bottle in seconds. I turned to look over my shoulder again, and found the two of them had migrated to a corner booth, just dark enough that It was hard to make them out. A waitress showed up to their table, and I watched her set down a beer, and what looked like a cosmopolitan.

_Right now, he’s probably up behind her with a pool stick showing her how to shoot a combo_

The bartender returned with an unopened bottle of whiskey, though I couldn’t have been bothered or sober enough to check and see how expensive it was. He tried to give me change, and I simply waved him away as I stood on shaky legs, saluted him, and then to exited the bar. I cast one last glance at the still giggling couple as they migrated to the open pool table, before stepping out into the cool July evening.

On my slightly dizzying trip across the parking lot, I managed to pop the top off the bottle of whiskey in my hands, and took a swig, relishing in the burning trail it scorched down my throat. As I was pulling the bottle from my lips, I recognized Baby, parked two spots from my own vehicle. I took another long pull on the bottle before turning to my own car, and stumbling towards it.

_And he don’t know_

After carefully extracting my keys from my pocket, and unlocking my car, I slid into the seat and struggled to get my keys in the ignition. I paused, took another drink, and then turned the key. _Before He Cheats_ started playing from my radio, and I stopped, with the bottle still pressed to my lips, still running liquor down my gullet. I turned my head enough to look at the Impala, paused as I looked at the shining paint, the clean taillights, spotless windshield, and made a snap decision. I got out of my car, bottle still clutched firmly in my hand, and popped the trunk. I dug around in the farthest reaches, and retrieved my long unused baseball bat. I ducked back into my car, and cranked the radio.

_I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up four- wheel drive_

I reached back inside, pulled a key from my ring, and stepped towards the Impala. I placed the bat on the hood of the car against the windshield wipers, took another swig, and pressed the key into the passenger door. I was just the right combination of fucking pissed and fucking loaded to think this was a good idea. I dug the key into the metal, and dragged it across the door, scoring the metal like Moses did the Red Sea. I made several more _deep_ gouges in the door before dropping the key into my pocket.

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

I pulled on the drivers side door handle, hoping to whatever God was watching that Dean had been stupid enough to leave it unlocked. The Impala opened, and I slid inside. I pressed my back to the steering wheel, and placed the nearly empty bottle of whiskey in the passenger seat. I stared at the leather, and tugged a sliver knife from my boot. I pressed the blade into the leather, and listened as the fabric gave way. My name was scored deep into the leather, and I thought I deserved an extra drink because I had done it in cursive. I reached for the bottle, and took another drink

_“Sugar! We’re back!” The deep rumble of his voice beckoned me out of my lair, and I sleepily rubbed at my eyes as I entered the too brightly lit library. Dean and Sam laughed as I came into view, most likely because of the oversized plaid that hung off my shoulders, and even baggier sweatpants that were held up by the drawstring. I walked straight into Dean and let my head rest against his chest, thinking the effort of wrapping my arms around him was too much work. He tugged me closer and pressed a kiss to my head before mumbling into my hair how much he missed me._

_“Missed you too.” Dean gave me one of his dazzling smiles before I watched the green of his eyes darken, and then my hand was in his as he tugged me down the hall into our shared room. I let out a giggle as his eager mouth connected with the sensitive skin of my neck. I wrapped my arms around him as a sigh left my mouth, and then his hands were on my thighs, lifting me until I could encase his hips with my legs. His mouth collided with mine messily, and a groan sounded deep in his throat. He pulled away long enough for me to get a good look at his pupil blown eyes._

_“Fuck I missed you.”_

I felt tears spring to my eyes, and I swung out of the car, stabbing my monogrammed knife into the steering wheel, and then clumsily reached for the bat.

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

I gripped the bat in both hands, and sized up the face of the car. As I stared into the headlights, I could hear Dean’s voice in my head, taunting me. _Go ahead. I **dare** you. Take a swing. _I growled again, and swung as hard as I could. Shattering glass met my ears and I thought I had never heard something so beautiful. Tears blurred my vision as I beat in the face of the car, busting the headlights, and fucking up the grate.

_I slashed a hole in all four tires_

The bat was beginning to splinter, and I placed it on the hood of the car again, took another swing, and moved to pull my knife from where I had left it in the steering wheel. I dug my knife deep into the tires on the drives side, and pulled it across the tire. I listened as the two wheels deflated. I turned at the sound of whispering, and noticed that several people had stepped out of the bar and were staring. I felt my rage grow, and I called out.

“ _What!_ Never seen someone wreck a car?” The people started, and took the log away around the lot to their cars.

_Maybe next time he’ll think before he cheats_

I left my knife in the back tire, and sat down inside the Impala. I felt like the damage I had done wasn’t nearly enough, and my mind traveled back into the bar as Carrie Underwood continued to serenade me in my drunken depression.

_Right now, she’s probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke_

Dean wasn’t huge on country music, preferring his classic rock, but I knew from the honky tonk dressing of the bar, that everyone in there was a fan. I thought that even if she had a decent voice, there was no way that she could perform up to standard for Shania Twain.

_Right now, she’s probably saying ‘I’m drunk’ and he’s a thinking that he’s gonna get lucky_

I shook away the irritation, stood, and then closed the door, ready to take another drink, finish off the bottle I had paid for.

_Right now, he’s probably dabbing on three dollars-worth of that bathroom polo_

Once the bottle was empty, I threw it at the driver’s side window, and watched as it busted the window, and smashed itself to bits against the inside of the passenger door.

_Oh, and he don’t know!_

_Oh! That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive_

I pulled my key out of my pocket, and drug it across the drivers side door this time. The marks were scored deeper, as deep as the pain I felt ran through my veins. I had never felt so betrayed, and I had never thought it would be Dean that broke my heart.

_Carved my name into his leather seats!_

I pulled my knife from the back tire, and slid into the back seat, cutting my name into the seats as many times as I could fit it. _He’s going to know it was me. He’s going to know **exactly** why I did it too._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

I picked up my forgotten bat, and decided I wanted to bust the tail lights too. The windows. _Everything!_ I wanted Dean to feel my wrath, and this was how I was going to do it. I suddenly wished I had grabbed my change and just bought another bottle with it. _Not that the tender would have continued to serve me. I’m fucking loaded._

_I slashed a hole in all four tires!_

_Maybe next time he’ll think before he cheats_

I moved around the car, and cut my knife into the passenger side tires, and it was music to my ears, listening as they deflated and the metal of is rims creaked as they touched the ground. I turned, went to walk away. My bat was in splinters, completely useless, his car was dented, the windows and lights busted to hell, and his rims were resting against the ground. Before I could get more than a couple steps away, I turned back around and stared at the trunk. I looked at the knife still gripped in my hand, and tossed it up in the air like I had done a million times before. I failed miserably trying to catch it, and watched as blood welled up in the slit in my hand as my knife clattered against the pavement. I could feel the pain, but it was mind numbing, compared to the ache in my chest. I picked up my knife, and stabbed it into the trunk, gave a nod of approval, and began to walk towards my own car.

_I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl_

“(Y/N)?” I paused midstep, and shook my head as I realized I had hallucinated hearing my name. I took another step only to have a hand grab my shoulder and spin me around. I felt the vertigo, my world tilted, and my stomach convulsed violently as I gripped at whoever had grabbed me. Once the nausea passed, my eyes focused on Sam’s face. I let out a disbelieving giggle, before patting his shoulder.

_‘Cause the next time that he cheats_

“Heya Sammy. Cassy. You just missed the party, she was a **_rager_**.” I let out another hysterical giggle as I looked at the Impala.

“(Y/N) what the hell happened to the Impala? Where’s Dean, I thought you two were having drinks.” I let out a snort, and for a moment my nose hurt at the force of it. I glanced at the Impala again and smiled.

_Oh, you know it won’t be on me_

“ ** _I_** fuckin happened. Dean’s inside, probably knuckle deep in the bleach blonde he’s had hanging off his arm all night.” I shook Sam’s hand off my arm as I tried to get into my car again.

_No, not on me_

Sam grabbed at me and turned me around again, and the sight of his face just pissed me off. I brought my arm back before sending it flying forward into his nose. Sam stumbled back, gripping at the throbbing pain as blood poured from his nose, and it took everything I had left in me not to swear after launched my cut hand into his face. Cas checked Sam briefly, before turning on me, face stony. I sent my uninsured hand into his gut as he got closer, and he doubled over.

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive!_

“ _Stay away from me._ I don’t ever want to see you, _**any**_ of you, again. Don’t call, don’t text, don’t fucking _track_ me. I’ll **_end_ **you, if you do.”

_Carved my name into his leather seats!_

_I took a Louisville slugger to **both** headlights!_

I knew it was the liquor and the hurt talking, but I couldn’t stop the words from tumbling from my mouth. I turned on my heels, clambered into my car, and flipped it into reverse.

_Slashed a hole in all four tires!_

As I was leaving the parking lot, I watched as Dean emerged from the bar. He paused, the girl still hanging from him, as he watched my car leave the lot.

_Maybe next time he’ll think before he cheats!_

_Oh maybe next time he’ll think, before he cheats_

_Oh, before he cheats_

_Oh_

I watched him double take at the girl, and then they were too far away in my rearview mirror, or maybe it was the tears as _Cupid’s Got a Shotgun_ started playing through my speakers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the fic. This has been remastered from my Tumblr, and the original can be found at dirty-supernatural-imagines on Tumblr, if you're interested. I'll be posting the rest of the series here, so make sure to stay tuned!


End file.
